


Terulang

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Cara berkenalan mereka sama meski terpaut dua puluh tahun.





	Terulang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berambut merah berjalan menyusuri lorong kereta menuju Hogwarts yang sudah bergerak sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Sejak tadi bocah itu sibuk mencari tikusnya yang berlarian tak tentu arah akibat panik mendengar bunyi kereta. Maklum, tinggal jauh dari rel kereta membuat si tikus tidak terbiasa mendengar suara itu. Untung saja luas satu gerbong kereta tidak seperti ladang di sekitar rumahnya.

Setelah berhasil menangkap tikus peliharaannya, bocah bernama Arthur itu berusaha mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong untuk duduk. Kompartemen yang ia lihat pertama sudah diisi penuh dengan empat orang gadis, yang kedua diisi oleh empat orang pemuda, yang ketiga diisi oleh sepasang anak kembar yang asyik bermain entah apa namanya, lalu yang keempat ...

Oh, hanya ada seorang bocah berambut gelap berkacamata di dalamnya. Mungkin sebaiknya Arthur berkenalan dengan bocah itu. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama tahun pertama.

"Permisi," ucap Arthur pelan sambil menampakkan diri di hadapan pintu kompartemen yang terbuka.

Bocah berambut gelap itu menoleh. Kesan pertama yang Arthur tangkap dari wajah itu adalah kejeniusan yang diiringi arogansi.

"Ya?" sahut si bocah kacamata.

"Uh ... apa kau keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah dan nada ragu. "Tempat lain sudah penuh."

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab si bocah kacamata sambil memasang senyum sopan. Oh, sepertinya dia tidak searogan yang Arthur kira sebelumnya.

Arthur mengangguk pelan lalu duduk tepat di hadapan si kacamata. "Aku Arthur, omong-omong. Arthur Weasley."

"James. James Potter."

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tahun pertama?"

"Ya, dan kurasa kau juga?"

"Benar," angguk Arthur sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi, asrama apa yang kauincar?"

"Gryffindor, tentu saja. Potter selalu ada di sana," jawab James dengan nada bangga. "Dan kurasa begitu pula Weasley."

"Itu sesungguhnya ... benar," tanggap Arthur sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya. Sepertinya dugaan awal Arthur mengenai arogansi James benar adanya. "Aku juga mengincar Gryffindor."

"Ada yang ingin membeli makanan dari troli makanan?"

Arthur dan James spontan menoleh ke arah pintu kompartemen. Di sana, mereka melihat seorang wanita tua tengah mendorong sebuah troli berisi berbagai macam makanan warna-warni.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Arthur sambil mengangkat sebungkus roti yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Aku sudah bawa makanan sendiri."

Detik berikutnya, James menyahut sambil mengeluarkan beberapa koin Galleon, "Kami beli semua jenis."

Dan Arthur tidak bisa lebih takjub lagi. "Wow."

Menit berikutnya, keduanya asyik menebak kacang Bertie Bott rasa apa yang diambil satu sama lain. Pertandingan tebak-menebak kacang ini berakhir dengan kekalahan dari kedua belah pihak karena tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menebak dengan benar.

"Omong-omong, Weasley." James kembali membuka obrolan sembari menikmati Cokelat Kodok dengan kartu bergambar Helga Hufflepuff. "Kau belum memperkenalkan hewan peliharaanmu."

"Oh." Arthur melirik tikus peliharaannya yang sedang asyik memakan remah-remah biskuit. "Namanya Scabs. Pekerjaannya hanya makan, tidur, dan berlarian tidak tentu arah."

James tertawa pelan. "Begitulah nasib memelihara tikus, eh?"

Arthur ikut menuai tawa. "Kurasa begitu."

"Lihat, lihat! Hogwarts!"

Seru-seruan ricuh di luar kompartemen kedua bocah yang baru berteman itu membuat fokus keduanya ikut teralihkan. Spontan kedua pasang mata itu membulat melihat kastil raksasa Hogwarts yang melegenda kini hadir tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap James dengan senyum tertera pada nada suaranya.

"Ya," sahut Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalau begitu ..." James menjauhkan badannya dari jendela, mengambil kopernya di atas kursi, lalu melangkah keluar dari kompartemen. "Sampai jumpa di dalam, Weasley!"

Arthur juga berharap begitu, sungguh. Itu sebabnya ia buru-buru mengambil semua barangnya dari dalam kompartemen, agar ia bisa mengejar James. Usahanya kemungkinan besar berhasil jika saat ia keluar dari kompartemen ...

Ia tidak menabrak seorang gadis gempal bersurai merah yang tampak buru-buru juga.

"Oh, maafkan aku!" ucap Arthur cepat sambil buru-buru bangkit. "Sungguh, maafkan aku!"

"Kali lain perhatikanlah langkahmu!" dengus sang gadis sambil berjalan melewati Arthur begitu saja, membuat Arthur terdiam membeku dan termenung; apakah salah menabrak seseorang karena terburu-buru mengejar orang lain?

Sayangnya sebelum James sempat bertemu dengan Arthur lagi, bocah bersurai gelap itu sudah bertemu dengan Sirius Black yang entah mengapa "tersasar" ke asrama Gryffindor.

Dan Arthur? Yah, ada sosok baru yang lebih menyita fokusnya di meja makan Gryffindor.

Kedua bocah itu tidak tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan di kereta akan terulang lagi oleh versi kecil dari diri mereka dalam waktu dua puluh tahun lagi.

Ya, itu adalah dialog Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter di tahun 1991, tepat pada tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm ... aku tidak akan banyak cuap-cuap sih, hanya ingin menulis cerita masa Marauders dan entah kenapa terlintas aja hubungan Arthur-James yang di Wikia pun tidak diperjelas.
> 
> Kisah pertemuan ini murni keinginan egoisku untuk "mengulang kembali sejarah". Hehehe.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
